Das Monster im Schrank
by seppukuu
Summary: Als ich Dad damals sagte, dass ich Angst vor dem Ding in meinem Wandschrank habe, weißt du, was er da gemacht hat? Er hat mir eine .45er gegeben. Ich war neun Jahre alt! Er hätte sagen sollen: Du brauchst keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit zu haben!"


_A/N:_

_Eine kleine Anekdote aus Sams und Deans Kindheit._

_Disclaimer: Nich mir, kein Geld, kein Ruhm. Das Zitat im Schnuppertext ist, ein klein wenig verändert, aus der Pilot-Folge, oder besser gesagt aus dem Buch "Die Dämonenjäger" von Jake Wesson._

_Rating: Wie immer für alle, die Lesen können._

_

* * *

  
_

Sam hasste Motels. Er hasste es, wenn der Vater sie alleine ließ und für Tage ohne ein Lebenszeichen verschwand, doch lieber blieb er bei Bobby oder Pastor Jim als in einem dieser heruntergekommenen Baracken.

Sam mochte nicht, wie es Dean veränderte, wenn ihm die Verantwortung für seinen kleinen Bruder übertragen wurde – die Art, wie er ihn behandelte, wenn er glaubte, sich wie ein Erwachsener verhalten zu müssen. Und Sam war sich sicher, dass auch Dean es nicht mochte.

"Schon klar, nur ein zwei Tage…" sagte er, als der Vater sie in einer kleinen Stadt irgendwo in Wisconsin absetzte, und seine Stimme klang voller Hohn. Manchmal verstand Sam, wie sich Hänsel und Gretel aus dem Märchen fühlen mussten, wenn ihre Eltern sie im Wald zurückließen.

Wie ein Gebet wiederholte John Winchester, was er Dean jedes Mal sagte, bevor er seine Söhne allein ließ, und wie ein frommer Gläubiger folgte Dean seinen Geboten bedingungslos, schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter ihm ab und ließ den Schlüssel in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden, als hätte er Angst, er könnte verloren gehen und sie für immer in diesem Zimmer einsperren.

Sam konnte nicht schlafen, wenn der Vater nicht da war. Er wusste nicht genau, woran das lag – vielleicht war es die Angst, dass dem Vater etwas passieren könnte, oder aber, weil mit dem Vater, der für ihn der stärkste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt war, auch dessen schützende Präsenz fehlte und nichts als die befremdliche Kälte und Anonymität der Motels, in denen sie verblieben, hinterließ.

Obwohl Dean die Rolle des Vaters übernahm und ihm zum Einschlafen Geschichten vorlas konnte Sam sich nicht wie sonst einfach seiner Traumwelt hingeben. Dem Bruder zuliebe tat Sam so, als würde er mit der Zeit schläfrig, legte sich auf die Seite und achtete darauf, langsam, tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen, damit Dean glaubte, er wäre tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Doch Sam lag stundenlang wach und horchte, wie Dean, es dem Vater gleichtuend, den Fernseher einschaltete – er wusste, dass Dean sich so positionieren würde, dass er die Tür im Blick behielt, die Fernbedienung in Reichweite, um jederzeit abschalten zu können, wenn er ein verdächtiges Geräusch hörte. Weder der Vater noch sein Bruder hatten Sam je erklärt, warum sie das taten. Er hatte nie eine zufrieden stellende Antwort darauf bekommen, warum sie drei ständig unterwegs waren, von Stadt zu Stadt zogen, als wären sie auf der Flucht. Sam hasste diese Geheimnistuerei. Und er hasste es, wenn ihm gesagt wurde, er wäre noch zu jung dafür, es zu verstehen.

Es war eine Nacht im Spätsommer, durch das gekippte Fenster wehte ein lauer Wind ins Zimmer, vom ebenfalls leicht geöffneten Fenster neben der Eingangstür im Wohnraum angezogen, singend, pfeifend und mit den klappernden Ästen eines einzelnen Baumes in Sams Blickfeld die sich als Schatten an der Wand abzeichnenden Blätter an den Zweigen zum Tanz bittend. Der Mond stand groß und voll am Himmel. Sein Licht illuminierte die Dächer der kleinen, etwas schäbigen Häuser auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, wurde aber vom gelblichen Licht der Straßenlaternen verschluckt, bevor es den Erdboden erreichen konnte, sodass eine angenehme, doch nicht vollkommene Finsternis im Raum herrschte.

Eine billige Küchenuhr – weiß, mit kitschigen Blumenmustern – hing an der Wand gegenüber seines Bettes. Sie ging ein paar Minuten vor - die Sekundenzeiger bewegten sich ein klein wenig zu schnell -, tickten laut und aufdringlich und in einem anderen Rhythmus als das Lied des Windes. Sam starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen aus dem Fenster, lauschte dem dirigierenden Pochen der Zweige, dem Ticken der Uhr, doch er hörte nur die kontrastierenden Takte, die in seinem Kopf in Assonanz widerhallten und ihm keine Ruhe gönnten. Stunde um qualvolle Stunde hielt Sam aus, seinem Verstand befehlend, endlich Ruhe zu geben, und damit alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Schließlich konnte er es nicht länger ertragen, kletterte aus seinem Bett und tapste vorsichtig, als befürchte er, das monotone Klacken und Ticken zu stören, auf Zehenspitzen ins kleine, durch eine dünne Wand abgetrennte Wohnzimmer, wo der Fernseher auf niedrigster Stufe nur ein unverständliches Rauschen von sich gab, während über seinen Bildschirm die Szene eines alten Horrorstreifens flackerte. Da Sam genau wusste, dass sein Bruder unter der Maske, die er in Abwesenheit des Vaters aufsetzte, noch immer der selbe war, setzte er seine leidenvollste Mine auf und wählte den Tonfall, mit dem kleine Brüder immer von ihren großen Brüdern bekamen, was sie wollten, als er sagte: "Deeeaaan, ich kann nicht schlafen…"

Als Dean aber wider Erwarten nicht auf sein Quengeln reagierte trat Sam um die kleine Ledercouch in der Mitte des Zimmers, das Wohnzimmer und Küche beinhaltete, herum, um den älteren der beiden Winchester-Brüder tief und fest schlafend mit leicht geöffnetem Mund vorzufinden. Fasziniert beobachtete Sam für ein paar Minuten einen Sabberfaden, der sich mit jedem Atemzug weiter aus der Mundhöhle in Richtung des Kissens, auf das Dean seinen Kopf gebettet hatte, zog. Als Sam schließlich bemerkte, dass sich seine Situation nicht ändern würde, egal, wie lange er seinen Bruder hypnotisierte, fasste er den Entschluss, die Chance, sich gegen alle Verbote des Vaters zu stellen, ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, um den Kopf freizubekommen, unbedingt nutzen zu müssen. Genauso leise, wie er gekommen war, tapste er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich um und schlich dann zur Tür, wo er aus Deans Jacke den Schlüssel fischte. Ein kurzer Blick nach oben überzeugte Sam davon, dass er nicht groß genug war, das Vorhängeschloss zu öffnen, weshalb er einen der Stühle aus der Küche zur Hilfe nahm. Während er zur vollen Länge ausgestreckt nach der kleinen Messingkette hangelte gab er sich selbst das Versprechen, später einmal so groß wie einer der Riesen aus seinen Büchern zu werden. Oder zumindest größer als sein Bruder.

Sam wusste, dass es sich nicht für ein Kind wie ihn gehörte alleine nachts draußen zu sein. Er war froh, dass keiner der anderen Motelgäste in diesem Moment auf dem Grundstück, auf dem die Baracken, von denen eine aussah wie die andere, standen, herumlief. So konnte er ungesehen zur Straße laufen, entschied sich nach einem kurzen Blick nach links und rechts für letztere Richtung und stapfte, die Hände in den Taschen und das Revers übers Kinn gezogen los, in der Absicht, nur bis zur nächsten Kreuzung zu laufen und dann wieder umzudrehen. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch der wie leer gefegte Weg vor ihm machte ihn ein wenig nervös.

Jedes der Häuser, die entlang der Straße aufgereiht waren, war stockfinster, sodass nur das Licht der Laternen alle paar Meter Sam eine ungefähre Vorstellung von seiner Umgebung gab. Er war es gewohnt, in weniger feinen Gegenden unterzukommen, doch obwohl die Bauten hier vielleicht nicht die neuesten waren strahlten sie doch eine gewisse Wärme aus. Sam stellte sich oft vor, wie es wohl sein mochte, in einem richtigen Haus zu wohnen; wie es wohl wäre, wenn die Mutter noch lebte...

Wie gut es die Menschen hier doch hatten, dass sie nicht so wie er nicht schlafen konnten, die Nacht willkommen hießen und sich ihren sorgenden Händen hingaben. Normale Menschen stahlen sich nicht zu solch später Stunde aus dem Haus, um spazieren zu gehen. Doch halt, da vorne, in diesem einen Fenster verdrängte ein Lichtschimmer die Dunkelheit hinter seiner Glasscheibe. Von Neugier gepackt, wer wohl seine Schlaflosigkeit teilte, beschleunigte Sam seine Schritte, ignorierte die Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass er nicht einfach das Grundstück fremder Leute betreten konnte, und näherte sich geduckt, wie er es schon oft in Filmen gesehen hatte, dem Fenster, aus dem der schwache Schein drang. Dort angekommen erkannte er den fatalen Höhenunterschied von Kopf zu Fensterbrett. Zu seinem Glück befand sich aber direkt darunter das Kellerfenster, das halb in der Erde verschwand und mit Gitterstreben gesichert war. Den linken Fuß auf den kleinen Vorsprung, den die Stahlkonstruktion an der Wand produzierte, drückte sich Sam nach oben und stützte sich dabei an dem rauen Putz ab, bis er das Fensterbrett fassen konnte. Gerade noch seine Nasenspitze reichte an den drei Blumentöpfen mit den Geranien vorbei. Jenseits der altmodisch anmutenden Gardinen konnte er in ein schummrig beleuchtetes Wohnzimmer sehen. Er konnte nur Schatten erkennen – die Umrisse von Schränken, einer Zimmerpalme, einer großen Wanduhr, und in der Mitte des Raums eine unförmige Gestalt – die ihm aus glühenden Augen entgegenblickte. Sam erschrak fürchterlich, vergaß, sich festzuhalten und fiel hintenüber. Er unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als er auf dem Hosenboden landete. Eine ungekannte Angst erfüllte Sams Verstand, noch nie zuvor hatte er erlebt, wie es war, wenn sie den Körper paralysierte, so wie sie es in diesem Moment der Panik tat. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was er eben gesehen hatte, und gerade diese Unwissenheit war es, die ihn innerlich erstarren ließ. Der Versuch, aufzustehen, scheiterte die ersten paar Male, da seine Beine zu stark zitterten, um sein Gewicht zu halten.

Endlich entrann ein Laut seiner Kehle, nicht mehr als ein Wimmern: "Dean… Dean…!" Und schließlich erlangte Sam genügend Kontrolle über seinen Körper, um stolpernd und strauchelnd den Weg zurück zum Motel zu rennen.

Seine Lungen brannten, als er vor der Moteltür stand und den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche fischte, während er sich paranoid umblickte. Überall sah er kriechende Schatten, die lange, dürre Arme nach ihm auszustrecken schienen, unfähig, sie den im seichten Wind wiegenden Bäumen zuzuordnen. Sam verschwendete keine Zeit, die Tür ganz aufzustoßen, sondern drückte sich durch einen kleinen Spalt und hatte im nächsten Moment den Schlüssel schon zwei Mal im Schloss herumgedreht. Erst, als er auch das Vorhängeschloss wieder eingehängt hatte konnte er endlich durchatmen. Er ließ sich in die Hocke sinken und lehnte sich gegen die Lehne des Stuhls, den er abermals zur Hilfe herangezogen hatte, den Blick auf seine zitternden Finger gerichtet. So verbrachte er mehrere Minuten, bis sich sein Atem und Puls wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. Sein Blick glitt über die Form seines Bruders, der nach wie vor auf der Couch ausgebreitet schlief. Sam überlegte, ob er Dean wecken und ihm alles erzählen sollte, doch jetzt, wo er sich wieder sicher fühlte – hier, bei seinem Bruder, in dem Motel, in dem der Vater sie mit den Versprechen zurückgelassen hatte, sie in ein paar Tagen wieder abzuholen - betrachtete er auch seine Situation mit rationalerem Verstand. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Dean auf sein Erlebnis reagieren würde, ganz zu schweigen auf das Geständnis, mitten in der Nacht allein unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Auf einmal war es Sam peinlich, wie er Hals über Kopf das Weite gesucht hatte. Dean würde ihn sicherlich auslachen, wenn er ihm das erzählte – Dean, der immer so stark und tapfer war... Nein, er durfte ihn nicht wecken. Das war etwas, mit dem er allein klar kommen musste.

Sam achtete darauf, den Stuhl wieder genauso in der Küche zu platzieren, wie er ihn dort vorgefunden hatte, und lief danach noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dean hatte die Decke, die vor ihm auf der Couch gelegen hatte, achtlos zu Boden geworfen. Sam hob sie auf und legte sie sorgfältig über seinen Bruder, ehe er unter dessen linken Arm die Fernbedienung herauszog und den Fernseher, den er als Lichtquelle hatte laufen lassen, ausschaltete. Danach schlüpfte er wieder unter seine eigene Bettdecke, die er sich bis ans Kinn zog.

Endlich hätte er zur Ruhe kommen sollen, wären da nicht wieder die Geräusche gewesen. Das Klacken und Ticken, Heulen und Seufzen. Sams Herz schlug schneller. Auf einmal wirkte die Finsternis im Zimmer bedrohlich, die Schatten, die das Licht des Mondes und der Straßenlaternen im Hintergrund des Baumes, der vor dem einzelnen Fenster stand, warf, wie ein Monster aus einem Albtraum, das mit knochigen Fingern nach ihm tastete. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Sam nichts sehnlicher, als das Dean in seinem Bett neben ihm wäre, doch er wollte nicht nach ihm rufen.

Stark sein...

Irgendwann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit nach all der Aufregung und Sam verfiel in einen ruhelosen, wenig erholsamen Schlaf.

Im Traum stand er erneut vor dem Fenster des kleinen Vorstadt-Hauses, sah die unförmigen Umrisse der Gestalt – es war zu dunkel, als das er hätte ein Gesicht erkennen können. Doch wie es sich bei einem Monster gehörte schien es auch bei diesem nicht dort zu sein, wo bei Menschen der Kopf saß, denn er sah wieder die glühenden Augen, viel tiefer, als sie bei einem Menschen saßen. Und sie schienen bis in sein Inneres zu sehen, brannten sich in seine Erinnerungen, als wollten sie ihn verfolgen bis an das Ende seiner Tage.

Wie man es von einem großen Bruder erwarten würde war es Dean, der normalerweise morgens als erster aufstand und das Frühstück machte – doch an diesem Tag standen schon Müslischüsseln und zwei Tassen Kakao auf dem Tisch, als er schlaftrunken und mit schmerzendem Rücken ob der unbequemen Schlafposition in die Küche schlurfte. Sam goss gerade Milch über die Cornflakes und blickte auf, als er seine Schritte hörte. Dean sagte nichts zu Sams umschatteten Augen, genauso wie Sam Deans Abdrücke im Gesicht von dem bestickten Sofakissen unkommentiert ließ. Beide eher Morgenmuffel saßen sie schweigend am Tisch, aßen ihre Cornflakes und warteten darauf, dass diese ihren Kreislauf ankurbeln würden. Erst beim gemeinsamen Abwasch konnte Sam nicht mehr an sich halten, öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, wusste dann aber doch nicht, wie er seine Frage am besten formulieren sollte. Dean beobachtete ihn eine Weile aus dem Augenwinkel heraus und sagte dann: "Spuck's schon aus", in der Hoffnung, so auch gleich den Grund für die Übernächtigung seines kleinen Bruders zu erfahren.

"Glaubst du, Monster sind real?"

Dean hätte fast den Teller fallen lassen, der ein Überbleibsel des Abendessens war.

_Ob er etwas gemerkt hat?_ fragte er sich und warf seinem Bruder einen weiteren Seitenblick zu. Der Jüngere bearbeitete mit in Falten gelegter Stirn einen besonders hartnäckigen Käserest von der gestrigen Pizza und beugte sich dann vorsichtig zur Geschirrablage, vor der Dean stand, damit er nicht mit dem Stuhl umkippte, den er wieder als Erhöhung benutzte. Er verdrängte die Erinnerung an das nächtliche Erlebnis. Dean indes suchte händeringend nach Worten – der Vater hatte ihm strikt verboten, Sam irgendetwas über ihre Familiengeschichte zu erzählen. Er war noch zu klein und würde es nicht verstehen. Und vielleicht hatte der Vater sogar Recht damit.

"Hast du etwa Gespenster gesehen…?" fragte Dean so belanglos wie möglich, während er den nächsten Teller abzutrocknen begann.

"Nein…" murmelte Sam, sich innerlich ohrfeigend, das Thema überhaupt angesprochen zu haben.

"Wenn du Angst hast, musst du dich ihr Stellen" zitierte Dean die Worte, die der Vater ihm sagte, als er in Sams Alter war. Er hatte keinen großen Bruder gehabt, der ihn vor der Wahrheit schützte.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, so behütet wie Sam aufgewachsen zu sein.

Manchmal fand er, Sam sei zu verwöhnt.

"Ich bin nicht so mutig wie du…" gab Sam zu, und es war ersichtlich, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte in seiner Haut.

"Das gehört zum erwachsen werden dazu" war Deans recht patzige Antwort. Niemand hatte _ihn_ je gefragt, ob es ihm gefiel, seine unschuldige Kindheit zum Wohle der Familie aufzugeben. Andererseits würde er alles dafür tun, Sam solange Kind sein zu lassen, wie möglich. Auch wenn es ihn zu einem verzogenen Gör werden ließ.

Sam sprach das Thema nicht noch einmal an, doch innerlich gab es ihm keine Ruhe, und so lag er auch diese Nacht wieder hellwach im Bett, lauschte den Geräuschen der Wohnung und hörte in seinem Kopf immer wieder Deans Worte: _Wenn du Angst hast, musst du dich ihr stellen_… Sam fühlte sich wie ein Feigling. Er war ein Feigling; sein Bruder hatte es ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht gesagt.

_Hast du etwa Gespenster gesehen…?_

Sam war sich deswegen nicht so sicher. Was genau hatte er eigentlich gesehen?

_Sich der Angst stellen…_

Eine viertel Stunde später stand Sam erneut vor der kleinen Hütte und ließ die Tür so leise wie möglich hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Er hatte alles genauso wie in der Nacht zuvor gemacht – hoffentlich würde auch Dean wieder genauso fest schlafen. Dieses Mal war die Zeit noch nicht so weit vorangeschritten, weshalb er fast einem gerade eintreffenden Motelgast vors Auto lief. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich hinter einem Van verstecken und ermahnte sich, vorsichtiger zu sein und seine Umgebung besser im Auge zu behalten. Auch wenn er so müde war, dass er glaubte, jeden Moment im Stehen einzuschlafen, musste das hier jetzt hinter sich bringen, wenn er je wieder sorglos schlafen wollte.

Er brauchte nicht lange, das Haus wieder zu finden. Es war zwar zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht das einzige beleuchtete Haus in der Straße, doch erkannte er die Blumenkästen mit den Geranien sofort wieder. Sich vergewissernd, dass ihn niemand von den anliegenden Grundstücken aus beobachtete, schlich er abermals zu dem Fenster und zog sich nach oben.

Er sah die glühenden Augen, die seinen Blick magisch anzogen, noch ehe er sich auch nur richtig positioniert hatte. Obwohl Sam es erwartet hatte konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte und reflexartig den Kopf einzog. Er spürte, wie seine Beine und Hände zitterten – und das sicherlich nicht nur wegen der Anstrengung, sich in dieser unbequemen Stellung zu halten. Alles in ihm schrie danach, dass es eine dumm Idee gewesen war, zurückzukommen, doch zeitgleich hörte er noch immer Deans Stimme in seinem Kopf: _Du musst dich der Angst stellen_…

Sam atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Erst schien es, als wollte sein Körper nicht auf ihn hören, doch schließlich spannten sich seine Muskeln und drückten ihn nach oben, sodass er durchs Fenster sehen konnte. Da war die Gestalt; unförmig, von den Schatten, die das schwache Licht warf, seltsam verzerrt, mit den glühenden Augen – und plötzlich erloschen die grünlichen Punkte. Fasziniert streckte sich Sam etwas mehr, um besser sehen zu können. War das Monster eingeschlafen? Langsam gewöhnte sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse im Inneren des Zimmers und konnten mehr Details erkennen. Die Gestalt war nach vorne gebeugt, gekrümmt, und schien einem Menschen gar nicht unähnlich. Eine kleine Lampe in der Ecke links von Sams Standpunkt aus war die Lichtquelle, die so unheimlich die Finsternis im Raum durchbrach, und etwas beleuchtete, das wie eine runzelige, krallenhafte Hand aussah. Das Wort ‚Hexe' schoss durch Sams Gedanken und die Bilder aus seinen Märchenbüchern kamen ihm in den Sinn, einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagend.

Die Gestalt zuckte. Dann waren die Augen wieder da. Sam hörte das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren und spürte sein heftig pochendes Herz. Die glühenden Punkte schienen ihn zu hypnotisieren; Sam war wie erstarrt und konnte nicht mehr von ihnen lassen. Sein Atem war flach, die Sinne zum zerreißen gespannt. Wie die Beute, dem Räuber gewahr, wartete er auf das, was kommen sollte.

Das Krächzen eines Raben neben ihm im Wipfel des fast kahlen Baumes zerriss die Nacht und Sam glaubte, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Er schrie auf und sprang zu Boden, endlich aus seiner Erstarrung befreit; entsetzt kreischend ergriff er die Flucht, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe leise zu sein, als er die Tür der Motelbaracke aufschloss und hineinstürmte. Schwankend rannte er einfach weiter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Dean aufrecht auf der Couch saß und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Sorge erwartete. Sam blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Wo bist du gewesen?" war Deans nüchterne Reaktion, die seine Gedanken nicht verriet. Für einen Moment war Sam hin- und hergerissen – zwischen der Angst, die ihm beim Haus gepackt hatte, und der Angst vor der Wut seines Bruders, der, wie der Vater, Sams Ungehorsam alles andere als gut hieß. Er machte einen wankenden Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu, bevor ihn doch wieder der Mut verließ und er stehen blieb. Wie in seinen Träumen sah er ringsum glühende Augen, die ihn ebenso strafend fixierten wie Dean. Und selbst das Licht auf dem kleinen abgewetzten Schrank neben der Couch konnte diese Truggespinnste nicht vertreiben.

"Nun?"

Sam schluckte. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen" presste er schließlich hervor, seine Stimme so schwach und kläglich, wie er sich auf seinen Beinen fühlte.

Dean hatte sich schon eine entsprechende Antwort für Sams Ausflüchte zurechtgelegt, als dieser zur Tür hineingestürmt war, doch die Angst in Sams Mimik brachte ihn dazu, Ärger und Enttäuschung vorerst hintenan zu stellen.

"Was ist passiert?" wollte er stattdessen wissen, und jetzt zeigte sich echte Besorgnis in seinen Gesichtszügen. Sam machte einen weiteren Schritt. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet und seine Finger nestelten nervös am Reißverschluss seiner olivgrünen Stoffjacke.

"Ich habe Angst" sagte er atemlos, seine Stimme kaum noch hörbar.

Nun hielt ihn nichts mehr an Ort und Stelle – in Windeseile überwand er die letzten Meter zur Couch und warf sich neben seinen Bruder auf das durchgesessene Polster, den Kopf in Deans Arm vergrabend. Ihn kümmerte es nicht mehr, als Feigling bezeichnet zu werden. In diesem Moment war er nur ein Kind, das etwas Furchteinflößendes gesehen hatte und Trost bei seinem großen Bruder suchte. Denn letztlich wurden große Brüder geboren, um ihre kleinen Brüder zu beschützen.

Zuerst war Dean vollkommen überfordert von der Situation, aber dann legte er erst seinen freien Arm um Sam und zog ihn dann näher an sich heran, um ihm das gesuchte Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben. So verweilten sie einen Moment, bis Dean seine Frage erneut stellte: "Was ist passiert?"

Sam zog die Beine unter seinen Körper, sodass er auf den Knien saß. Seine Finger verkrallten sich im Saum von Deans T-Shirt als Zeichen seines Unwohlseins.

"Ich hatte Albträume" gab er endlich zu. "Da sind so viele Schatten im Schlafzimmer…"

"Hast du mich deswegen gestern gefragt, ob ich an Monster glaube? Weil die Schatten wie Monster aussehen?"

"Nein…" Sam warf einen kurzen Blick in Deans Gesicht und begann dann schuldbewusst zu erzählen, was ihm am Tag zuvor widerfahren war. Er fürchtete sich ein wenig vor Deans Reaktion auf sein Geständnis, schon in der vergangenen Nacht unerlaubterweise das Haus verlassen zu haben, doch Dean hielt seine Kommentare im Zaum und hörte einfach nur zu. Nachdem Sam geendet hatte legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf und wuschelte ihm durch den braunen Haarwust.

"Dad sagt immer, dass der Verstand dir bei Nacht eigenartige Dinge vorgaukelt" versuchte er, seinen kleinen Bruder zu beruhigen. "Du kannst nicht rational denken, und dann bildest du dir ein, Dinge zu sehen, die gar nicht da sind…" Dean verstummte, sich bewusst, dass der Verstand und der Instinkt des Menschen bei der Jagd das einzige war, auf das man sich verlassen konnte – verlassen musste. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass es in diesem Fall eine andere Erklärung geben musste. Doch die würden sie nicht mehr heute finden.

"Du solltest etwas schlafen, Sammy. Morgen wird alles schon ganz anders aussehen." Sam brummte etwas Unverständliches. Er hatte seinen Kopf gegen den Sessel gelehnt und kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit, die ihn jetzt, da er sich in Sicherheit fühlte und Dean endlich alles gestanden hatte, übermannte.

"Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett."

"Mmh hmm…" machte Sam und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Keine Angst, da sind keine Monster…"

"…Ich will aber hier bleiben."

Dean seufzte. _Verzogenes Gör._

Mit sanfter Gewalt löste er sein Shirt aus Sams Griff und lief ins Schlafzimmer, um Kopfkissen und Decke zu holen. Als er zurückkam hatte sich Sam schon auf der Couch ausgebreitet, wie eine Katze, die es fertig brachte, trotz ihrer vergleichsweise geringen Größe den gesamten vorhandenen Platz auszufüllen. Dean Fühlte sich wie eine Mutter, als er seinen Bruder sorgsam zudeckte. _Eine Mutter, die er nie kennen gelernt hat…_

Dean wuschelte Sam noch ein letztes Mal durch die Haare.

"Gute Nacht, Sammy."

Am nächsten Tag brachen die Brüder früh auf. Sam führte Dean die Allee entlang, die er die beiden Nächte zuvor schon durchquerte, und seine Geschwindigkeit wurde langsamer, die Schritte zögerlicher, je näher sie dem angestrebten Ziel kamen.

Bei Tag wirkte das Haus alt und verkommen, der weiße Putz bröckelte an vielen Stellen von den Wänden und das einst schwarz lackierte Holz der Fensterrahmen war ausgeblichen und brüchig, die Blumen auf dem Fensterbrett welk. Sam schaute argwöhnisch zu der Glasscheibe hinauf, in der sich die noch tief stehende Sonne spiegelte.

Entschlossen trat Dean an das Mauerwerk heran und hievte sich zu dem Fenster hinauf, wie es Sam getan hatte, bis ihm das Fensterbrett an die Hüfte reichte und er sich nicht weiter hochdrücken konnte. So harrte er einige Sekunden aus, die Nase an der Scheibe platt gedrückt und die linke Hand als Blendschutz auf Höhe seiner Augen, bis er genug gesehen hatte. Er sprang zu Boden und winkte Sam zu sich heran. Wortlos deutete er ihm, selbst einen Blick in das Haus zu werfen. Alles in Sam weigerte sich, der Aufforderung seines Bruder Folge zu leisten, zu tief saßen Furcht und Schrecken der letzten Nächte, doch Vertrauen und Neugier brachten ihn schließlich dazu, die Angst beiseite zu schieben.

Nicht ganz so elegant wie Dean hangelte er sich an den Blumenkästen entlang und blickte ins Wohnzimmer. Als sich seine Augen an die schummrige Umgebung gewöhnt hatten erkannte er die Umrisse der Schränke, der Zimmerpalme, der großen Standuhr am anderen Ende des Zimmers die gerade zu Schlagen begann; monoton und dumpf drang ihr Läuten durch die Stille des Morgens bis zu ihm hinaus, _Dong_, Dong, so aufdringlich wie das Klopfen seines Herzens. Er gewahrte die Lampe, die von seiner Seite aus ihren Lichtschein ins Halbdunkel warf. In der Mitte des Zimmers erkannte er die Gestalt, noch immer krumm nach vorne gebeugt, die knochige Hand ausgestreckt. Von wo ihm die Augen entgegengeblickt hatten sah er nun ein schwarzes Fellbündel, das die dürren Fingern der Hand umfasst hielten.

Sein Verstand hatte nicht begreifen können, was er da gesehen hatte, und all seine kindlichen Ängste und Fantasien zu einem verzerrten Abbild der Realität verbunden. Die Nacht, für Sam etwas Fremdes, Unbekanntes, weil er sie nur immer passiv und von einem geschützten Standpunkt aus betrachtet hatte, trug zu der Befremdung bei und tat ihr Übriges, in seinem aufgewühlten Geist die Schauermärchen aus seinen Büchern wahr werden zu lassen.

Es war Sams erste Begegnung mit dem Tod. Apathisch lauschte er den Worten seines Bruders, als er ihm erklärte, die schwarze Katze sei, nachdem ihr Frauchen friedlich entschlummerte, nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen und ihr lieber in den Tod gefolgt, als den Rest ihres Lebens alleine zu verbringen.

In diesem Moment wurde Sam klar, auch wenn er die genaue Bedeutung dieser Worte noch nicht genau verstand, dass auch er nicht alleine sterben wollte.


End file.
